Maritime Museum of the Atlantic
The Maritime Museum of the Atlantic is a Canadian maritime museum located in downtown Halifax, Nova Scotia. The Maritime Museum of the Atlantic is a member institution of the Nova Scotia Museum and is the oldest and largest maritime museum in Canada with a collection of over 30,000 artifacts including 70 small craft and one ship: the CSS Acadia, a 180 foot steam-powered hydrographic survey ship launched in 1913. Some of the Theodore Tugboat TV models are on display here. Others are part of the museum's collection but are in storage. The Museum itself appears in the Theodore Tugboat series as an accurate model of the museum's south wing and anchor yard. History of the Display The museum and Cochran Communication built a Theodore Tugboat exhibit in 1999 using the television production models when the series was still being broadcast. When the show ceased production, some models were put in storage but the museum retained and a large display showing the Halifax side of the Big Harbour and many o f the key characters. Additional Theodore models have since been donated by the family of Fred Allen. Three additional characters were taken out of storage and displayed in May 2013. In March 2014, an Instagram user named DG_Kay97 uploaded some of the models that were once displayed. Amongst Emily and Clayton, they also included Owan the Oil Rig, Sigrid and Colchester (only the front part of him is showing). = The TV models = Tugboats * Theodore * George (Removed in 2009, Added again in 2015) * Hank * Emily (Removed in 2009, Added again in 2014) * Foduck (Removed in 2009, Added again in 2014) Boats * Carla * Dorothy * Pearl * Filmore * Kulu * Baddeck * Sigrid * Bluenose (In museum storage) * Fundy (In museum storage) * Clayton (Removed for seprate display in 2013, Added again in 2015) Barges * Guysborough (removed in 2019) * Barrington * Bayswater Ships * Kingston Buildings * The Dispatcher * The Buildings * Chimey * Clayton * Lilly Docks *Donald Dock Others * Owan * Northumberland * Pugwash (returned to Cochran Communications) * Bedford * Blankston/Bingham * The Broken Bell Buoys Trivia * The model of the Museum itself (seen in the TV series by The Great Ocean Dock) is on display. * Some models, such as Fundy and Bluenose, as well as tugboat face masks, are in storage at the museum, but are not on display. * Pugwash's model was displayed at the museum, but was returned to Cochran Communications for the production Pugwash's Underwater Adventures series, the model was never used (due to Cochran Entertainment going out of buisness). The model was never returned to the museum. * Silhouettes of a few people may be seen in some windows of the office tower models near the ferry dock. * Every winter the museum continues a tradition, originally started by Cochran employees, of dressing the Theodore display with snow and icicles along with piles of holiday presents on the hatches of the ships. * The original display did not have the set of the Big Harbour behind it. * The display was originally used to house models during times when the show was not being filmed. * In 2014 a model of the S.S.Acadia was added to the display complete with eyes and eyebrows. * There was a small second display where a second model of Theodore on a wheel base was shown, but this has been removed. * Charlotte Allen, the wife of Fred Allen who helped to build some models from the show, donated his collection of models from the show to the museum after attempting to sell them on eBay after his death. * The models were temporarily removed from the display to undertake a thorough cleaning for a period of time in 2019. They were returned to the display in late October 2019. = Gallery = Original Display e809ab18a18211e3a91412128f76ceb1_6.jpg| Emily & Clayton In cargo docks display 05d38dc6a18311e3bc6e0e9888cb235c_6.jpg| Sigrid and Owan in display 6220F067-1044-45DD-B06F-EB0F907F7A1F.jpeg| Northumberland in display 33FCA76C-AF85-48D7-8B84-856E30DA7D00.png| Baddeck and two Buoys in display 97941E65-63E5-46ED-9ACA-86EBCC581D4E.png| Bayswater in display 569733E4-2265-42AB-8FDF-CC5CE04DE21E.jpeg| Bedford and Lilly in Willy's Island display 2004 to 2017 Display Image:Barrington'smodel.jpg|Barrington Image:Tug2.jpg|Hank Image:IMG_7256.JPG|The Big Harbour Image:Theodore.jpg_2.jpg|Theodore and Donald Dock Image:IMG_7258.JPG|The Dispatcher and Hank and Pearl and Carla Image:270px-T_TugboatSet2_2006.jpg Image:CT2sConLEWdumd2.jpg|Theodore with the museum behind him HMO.jpg|Harbour Master's Office mmota1.PNG mmota2.PNG mmota3.PNG|The Dispatcher mmota4.PNG orig_display.jpg 4048192787_fe53ba22c6_z.jpg|Theodore With Wheel ORIGDISPLAY1.jpg origdisplay2.jpg origsnow.jpg DSC01210.jpg|Kulu DSC01204.jpg|Dorothy DSC01186.jpg|Clayton DSC01258.jpg|Clayton's name board DSC01187-2.jpg|Kingston DSC01232.jpg|Donald Dock mxcp_1576087857216_7290073120_1483c6b184_b.jpg|Filmore Current Display 14717362_168314530290031_365596721566187520_n.jpg Theodortheyguysbroughsnow.jpg theohandphilipfoducksnow.jpg theoandcarlasnow1.jpg emilygeorgedispatcherdisplaysnow.jpg File:S.S.AcadiaModel.jpg|S.S.Acadia fo_duck.jpg|Foduck 13827272_873129379485508_1903820779_n.jpg maritime-museum-of-the.jpg Theodore Tugboat's waterfront.jpg theodore-inside.jpg theodore-tugboat.jpg 6707494197_f42d3bd146_b.jpg 6707496009_bb05550a83_b.jpg 6707497797_630f9860cd_b.jpg 6707498707_7e3134a2f6_b.jpg 6707499625_269eb6ecdb_b.jpg 6707500787_53d5a9221e_b.jpg Refrences *https://maritimemuseum.novascotia.ca/what-see-do/exhibits/theodore-tugboat Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Buildings